Santos Machorro
Santos Machorro is candyman of El Zocalo and the secondary antagonist in the 2007 Animex film La Leyenda de la Nahuala. Manufactures and sells the best sweets typical of Puebla. He is a very popular character and loved by all the poblan children; besides being the only friend Leo has, who always listens and advises. Description Personality Santos is a very theatrical person, always making humorous and over-the-top jesters to his customers and can go on extended gags for their amusement. He often comes across as a kind and reasonable old man who likes entertaining children. However, underneath is cheerful and generous demeanor is a deeply messed-up man. Ever since his mother died at the hands of La Nahuala, Santos strived to "be strong", however, his attempts at becoming strong instead had him grow into a bitter and violent man. He attempted to trick Leo San Juan by entering the Manor and even gave him Miquixtli's Medallion in order to make the child "brave". He boasted about how he trapped both of them, both to be sacrifices to La Nahuala. He even claims he's tried this with several other children, to no avail. Appearance It is believed that he is between 60 years old although he is smaller than Toñita San Juan, since his hair is also covered by gray hair, the skin of this one is brown and with a long hexagonal chin. He usually puts on a battered red cape that covers his back, spreading it to cover his entire body, and in it, he wears a faded white shirt, a green belt that holds his blue pants. A straw hat is placed on top of his head and huaraches's sandals on his feet. He walks holding on to a crutch made of wood, because of his evident advanced age and invalids in his hip. Story La Leyenda de la Nahuala He lives with his mother as domestic employees in the Old Manor, same place where he grew up and grew. Sadly, still in the stage of his childhood, he lost that being he loved so much in a "Day of the Dead", forcing him to remain an orphan and flee to survive on his own, ringing in his head to do is to strengthen himself; opportunity that La Nahuala take advantage in the form of his mother, to make him believe that it was his ghost, motivating him to take revenge on the Puebla city, silently. At first he is a friend of Leo, and it is he who gives him the medallion of Miquiztli to encourage him to enter the Old House. Later, it is known that in reality Santos is the son of the woman who was possessed by Nahuala, and now works for her looking for a child who wants to enter the house so that the woman can carry out her incantation of eternal life. The plan is going according to elaborated so that something spoils it. Although something would interfere, and in effect, the Friar Godofredo, he has learned that Leo San Juan infiltrated the danger zone, suspecting that Santos was a witness, secretly testifying the disappearance of both brothers. In the face of the alarming situation, he hit Friar Godofredo with his crutch and took him to his house where tied him, telling him the root of all this machination. With the help of Friar Sinfonolo, the priest escaped directly to his government to set it in motion, as for Santos, he ran to the place where they would exactly give rescue. Back to the Manor, he set fireworks to Godofredo's globe to bring him down. Certainly set fire to it and made it fall, although it fell deflated in the tower on the top floor. Shot towards the priest who hung from the roof, giving him for dead. From outside the window Godofredo jump to land at Santos, and both are quarreling in the act. He approaches Leo, the friar throws the skull of Tezcatlipoca to deflect the beam that was going to throw, hitting Godfrey and Santos, the latter weakened, begs for the help of his alleged mother. La Nahuala tells Santos that he is no longer his son and leaves his female body, he realizes that all these years he worked in vain for a monster. At the end of the film he dies as a result of an attack by Nahuala; the soul of his mother is present and he, converted into a child, ascends with his mother to the world of the dead. La Leyenda de la Llorona As such it is not mentioned at any time, but it appears as a cameo in the opening theme. La Leyenda del Charro Negro It is known that The Charro invoked the soul of Santos (subject not yet specified), and corrupted it to help him attend the attraction called "Target Shooting". It is likely that this is not the real Santos Machorro and only be an illusion created by Charro Negro. Gallery santos child crying.png|Santos crying and depressed for not seeing his mom anymore. santos child gone.png|Santos fleeing full of impotence. santos and godofredo.png|Santos interrogated by Friar Godofredo for his suspicious act in the alley. santos knocked godofredo.png|Santos knocking Friar Godofredo. santos laugh.png|Santos Machorro maniachal laugh. santos knife.png|Santos with a knife to slice or kill Godofredo. santos firework.png|Santos pointing their fireworks the Friar's balloon. santos explosion.png|Santos exploding Godofredo. santos vs godofredo.png|Santos Machorro fighting with Godofredo. santos injured.png|Santos in poor condition and going the help of his mother. santos sacrifice.png|Santos Machorro begging forgiveness to Leo after sacrifice to save him. santos redembption.png|Santos with the Miss Machorro ascending to the other world and redemeption. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater